Immortal Sacrifice
by PjoFablehavenGoneHeirGreenrLym
Summary: Four girls gave up everything to become immortal. Now they will do everything they can to become mortal again….. And maybe with the help of certain demigods…Rated T cause I didn't no what else to put it as. 1st story! R&R plz
1. Chapter 1 Preveiw?

**A/N this is just a preview of a story I might do but I'm not sure yet if I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summery:** Four girls gave up everything to become immortal. Now they will do everything they can to become mortal again….. And maybe with the help of certain demigods…

**Now to thee story!**

* * *

><p>"We can't go on like this much longer." said Cassidy<p>

"I know I know I'm trying to think of something." said Analiegh

Four girls who looked around 15 raced through the woods trying to get to Camp Half-blood before _they _caught up with them.

As they were racing along the trees suddenly fell away to reveal a 100 foot cliff overlooking the ocean. They new only Cassidy would be able to survive the drop… if she didn't land on the rocks.

"Karilyn are you sure you can't-" started Natalya

"Yes I'm positive I can't I'm about to pass out as it is." interrupted Karilyn

There was a rustling in the bushes behind them, and suddenly out came a bunch of…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Cliffy I'll write more if you want me to and this will be one of the only times I need reviews to update…. ReViEw!**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**A/N I will not be updating this frequently just to let you know. Song of the week King of Anything by Sara Bareilles (did I spell it right?) oh and I'm changing their age to around 17 or 18.**

**Now to da story yo**

* * *

><p><em>Previously <em>

_There was a rustling in the bushes behind them, and suddenly out came a bunch of…_

* * *

><p>People. The girls were shocked they thought it was a huge group of monsters chasing them but it turned out to be people.<p>

People. With swords….. Demigods.

There was four of them 2 girls 2 boys. One girl had spiky black hair and eclectic blue eyes and was holding a bow, she looked around 16, and was wearing silvery cloths with a tiara on her head.

The other girl had long curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes she looked around 17, wearing jeans and a orange shirt. Then the tallest was a guy around 17 also with black hair but had sea green eyes also wearing jeans and an orange shirt.

The youngest-looking of the four was the other boy around 14 with black hair to plus black eyes and was wearing all black

'Wow lot of black, but I shouldn't talk' Karilyn thought, looking down at all the black she was wearing.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." asked Analeigh

"We could ask you the same thing." said the girl in silver

"I asked you first." Analeigh resorted. Before the girl could try and hurt Analeigh the boy in orange introduced himself.

"I'm Percy, that's Thalia," pointing at the girl in silver, "that's Annabeth and Nico." pointing at the other girl and boy. "Now who are you guys."

"What is your parentage." asked Natalya

"Excuse me," asked the blonde Annabeth

"I said-."

"I know what you said, but what do you mean?"

"Who is your godly parents, you guys are demigods aren't you?"

"yes we are, so I'm guessing who guys are too." it wasn't a question.

"yup, now who are your parents."

"Athena." said Annabeth, Analeigh's eyes grew slightly bigger than went to normal.

"Poseidon," said Percy, while Cassidy grinned.

"Zeus." Said Thalia, Natalya got slightly happier.

"Hades ," Nico said Karilyn wasn't surprised.

"Now who in Zeus's name are you guys?" Thalia asked " and why are you here." We looked at each other and nodded.

"Analeigh Car Daughter of Athena."

"Cassidy James daughter of Poseidon."

"Natalya Star daughter of Zeus."

"Karilyn Night daughter of Hades."

* * *

><p><strong>AN wow the longest so far so who guess at their parentage before this chappie? **

**Anyways who ever can guess what my pen name stands for I'll put your character in the story (note: is all books except for Sm and each Capital letter is a new book. ) **


	3. Chapter 3 Reasons and stuffidk

**A/N ok I'm sorry I was going to update on Wednesday but I had get of as I was writing this chappie ,then I couldn't get on the upstairs computer cause my mom was on it and I couldn't ask her for this cp cause my sis usually has the down stairs cp and she was at a sleep over so I could go on the down stairs cp but the file wasn't on it sooo yeah… its probably not that good cause I don't feel good because I had a track meet on Wednesday and I got sun burnt on my arms, legs, face, neck, and ears…speaking of ears I got mine double pierced on Tuesday! But it means I can't go to basketball camp ****:( will probably be updating more cause yesterday was my last day of school I am now a 8th**** grader and my sis is a 9****th**** grader. Will be the 1****st**** year with out her in my school next year and I get to wake her up at 7:25 for the 1****st**** 2 weeks of my school then shell get to wake me up at 5:30 or 6:30 ever day after that and the 1****st**** 2 week of my summer vacation:( anyways thanks for the reviews they made me smile :J **

**To the Chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>(I don't feel like doing the previously thing so just look at the last chapter)<em>

* * *

><p>"And we are here to dance like crazy chickens riding unicycles!" exclaimed Cassidy. Everyone looked at her strangely.<p>

"…. Okay then….." said Percy

"Why are you really here?" said Annabeth

"That's for us to know and you to find out, which you never will." said Karilyn "Know that that's covered why are you guys out here?"

"We were on are way to Camp Half-blood , then we heard a noise and went after it, I'm guessing the noise was you guys." said Thalia.

"Okay, can you guys take us back to your camp?" said Analeigh

"Fine, follow us." said Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Karilyn's POV<strong>

When we got to Half-blood Hill, Chiron was waiting like he was expecting us in fact the first thing he said to us was "I've been expecting you." Then he, much to their distress, sent Percy, Annbeth, Nico, and Thalia away, and took us to the Big House. Now we are all gathered around the Ping-Pong table.

He look us all in the eye and said "Why are you guys here, If I remember correctly you guys sworn never to come back here again." "I thought you said you were expecting us?" said Cassidy

"I did and how you ask could I have know that? Well you all have a very strong scent, and the gods fill me in on your locating every now and then especially when you get close to camp." "Wait, the gods check up on us? Why would they do that we're not their problem anymore." said Natalya.

"Yes you are their problem and always will be, because you four are the only living demigods to ever be granted immortality with out becoming a hunter or saving the world."

"What nobodies saved the world in our life times." said Analeigh

"Actually somebody has, in fact last year he saved the world." said Chiron

"Who is this guy? And why went we invited to the saving the world 'party' are even notified that the prophecy was in play?." I asked

"Honestly with so much going on we forgot about you guys, and plus you always bring trouble." "We do not bring trouble! I am offended!" said Cassidy

"Yeah we kinda do, remember the-"

"Why do you always bring that up? It was 50 years ago!" Cassidy cut Analeigh off.

"Because it should have never happened!" " Okay, now can one of you answer my question that you avoided?" Chiron asked

"How about you answer my question about who saved the world?" I asked

"Fine I see we're getting no ware so I'll answer you if you promise to tell me why you guys are here." we nodded "Percy Jackson saved the world."

"You mean that dude with black hair, sea-green eyes?" Natalya asked Chiron nodded

"My brother saved the world?" Cassidy asked

"Yes he defeated the Titan lord." said Chiron

"Wait I thought the half-blood in the prophecy was supposed to die?" I asked

"Yes a half-blood did die cause of Percy's choice to give him Annabeth's knife, that used to be Luke's the demigod that died, and Luke used the knife to kill himself. Now why are you girls here?"

"To get rid of are immortality." Analeigh said

* * *

><p><strong>AN longest one so far:J I think…. anyway did you like it? I know its mostly talking cause I'm not good at describing things…. Also how did you feel about Karilyn's POV? I'll do the other girls POV's soon. But who's POV should be next? Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4 My horrible Prophecy

**A/N: Guess what? I actually no were I'm going with this story know! Somewhat…. **

**To thee story yo **_**italics **_**are Natalya's thoughts. And sorry if some characters are OC **

_Previously _

"_To get rid of are immortality." Analeigh said_

* * *

><p><strong>Natalya's POV <strong>

"Why on earth would you want to do that? You all sacrificed something to become immortal, and your going to treat that sacrifice like hellhound slobber !" Chiron said/yelled. '_Wow no wonder why we didn't want to came back he's just as cranky as before.' _I thought

"That's why we want to do it. Yes we each sacrificed something but the gods also took our memories of our old life when they made us immortal so we have no memories of that time, we only know are names, godly parent, about camp, and everything we need to survive." said Analeigh

"Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry but you still can't become mortal." _'Just watch us, we will'_

"Yes we can, I've been doing some research and it said that if demigods become immortal like we did then after a span of 2,000 years they can become mortal, without turning to ash," said Analeigh

"It would be like we were never even immortal," Karilyn said coming out of her thoughts.

" But we need a prophecy," I said. They all turned and looked at me like they forgot I was here, which they probably did, but I don't care I like it that way.

" Fine you may get a prophecy from the oracle, who will be the leader?" asked Chiron

"Nobody. We've never had one leader and we are not starting now," said Karilyn

"Fine go see the oracle." We started heading to the attic when Chiron stopped us "Wait, I forgot to tell you the oracles not up there anymore."

"Then were is it," I said getting annoyed

"In the cave on the side of the hill, and the oracles not an it." Chiron yelled the last part because we were already out the door racing to the cave. You see we have always known about the cave, it used to be are little hiding-from-annoying-little-campers-and-centaurs place when we where campers who knows how long ago.

* * *

><p>When we got to the cave, we saw silk curtains everywhere and heard music. When we pulled the curtains back we saw a girl with her back turned to us around 17 with red hair painting a picture.<p>

"Ah hello, who are you, why are you here, and where is the oracle?" I asked. The girl turned around startled then smiled.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm here cause I live here, and your looking at her." said the gir-Rachel.

"That's not possible, the oracle is a mummy, not a preppy teenage girl." said Analeigh

"Its possible trust me, and I became the oracle after the second Titan war. And obviously you guys haven't been around lately are you would know that, so you are you guys. And I'm not preppy."

"The blond's Analeigh Car daughter of Athena, that's Cassidy James daughter of Poseidon, she's Karilyn Night daughter of Hades, and I'm Natalya Star daughter of Zeus, and sure your not." I introduced us. "Now can we have are prophecy so we can leave."

"Well I don't really have control over it so we'll have to wait." Rachel said. So we waited.

Me and Cassidy played Sailor went to Sea Sea to See What he could See See See till are hands turned red. Them Karilyn pulled out a deck of cards from the shadows, and we played crazy eights, BS, slap, and even go fish. I was just drifting of to sleep when suddenly Rachel shot to her feet and green smoke started coming from her mouth, and in the creepy oracle voice she said

_South the four shall journey _

_One shall end up on a gurney _

_When she is back on her feet, they shall meet_

_The one that shall take her seat_

_They will join together to make the five_

_They all shall take a dive_

_To find the underwater cave_

_And meet the one they call Dave_

_Solve the problem three times thrice_

_One by one witness their immortal sacrifice_

* * *

><p><strong>AN how did you like the prophecy? It was horrible I no. and really really short ill try and make them longer.I'm not good with rhymes and it might have gave away a lot. But oh well. But at lest I now have a plot. I think…. Review! and could you check out my other story's? especially Daughters of... I'm almost done with the 2nd chap of that. **


	5. Chapter 5 'Meeting' the camp and stuff

**A/N Hey peoples of this planet! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I didn't cause I didn't easy as that. FREEDOM! My sister left earlier to go to her friends grandma's house (with her friend) on a lake! That's 60 ft. deep I think… (Yes I have been there and swam in the lake;) Anyways you guys should check out Wisegirl13's story What Hurts the most, Was Being So Close its really good. Anyways (again) Just look at the last chap for the 'previously' thing Now to Da story my peeps :****J jk**

* * *

><p><strong>Analeigh's POV<strong>

"What kind of prophecy was that?" Natalya asked

"A stupid one," said Karilyn. After Rachel gave the prophecy she promptly passed out onto her bed.

"Come on we better go tell Chiron what happened." I said

As we were walking out of the cave a girl around 15 with curly/wavy auburn hair that reached a little past her shoulders and big auburn eyes came running up to us and said "Can you guys hide me quick please my sister's boyfriend is chasing me,"

"Sure get behind us," said Natalya, she did, then a boy around 17 came running up to us and stopped bending over with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"Hey have you seen a girl around 15, auburn hair about this tall," he said when he could talk.

"Nope we haven't seen anyone come this way," I said .He then swore in Greek and said "Well thanks anyways," and ran back the way he had come.

"Well that was interesting," said Cassidy "What did you do anyway?"

"Oh, I sort of walked into my cabin while him and my half sister Valerie were making out and they aren't supposed to be in there alone so I yelled 'I'm telling Chiron' and then Brice a.k.a. Ricey said 'oh no you're not' and started chasing me while Val started laughing. My names Abigail daughter of Demeter by the way and thanks for hiding me. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Cassidy daughter of Poseidon that's Karilyn daughter of Hades , Analeigh daughter of Athena , and Natalya daughter of Zeus." said Cassidy while pointing at us.

"Cool I didn't know they had other kids. Would you like me to show you around?"

"No thanks we're good."

"Ok see ya guys later!" she said then sprinted away.

"Well that was interesting," I said

"It sure was, now lets go tell Chiron." Said Karilyn

_***!*!*!*!*Time Lapse*!*!*!*!* **_

After we told Chiron what happened we went to the archery rang and knocked the Apollo cabin's ego down a lot, basically we showed off. And yes Cassidy even did she used to be horrible but after over 2000 years of practice you got to be good. Then we beat everyone at sword, knife, spear play. We were watching Natalya beat up a Ares' kid for saying girls were weak and they could never beat him, when the conch horn blew signaling dinner. When we had just sat down at our different tables Chiron suddenly had a announcement. "Now I'm sure all of you know that we have 4 new campers who are not new at all but are returning after many many many many -"

"We get it it's a lot of many's," I heard someone from the Hermes table yell. Chiron glared at the person.

"Yes Connor it is a lot of many's so many in fact that not even I remember what year it was."

"Huh? The great Chiron doesn't remember something? That's new and a shocker!" Yelled Natalya from the Zeus table. Chiron was about to say something when a girl from the Aphrodite table yelled "Hey! Why is she sitting at the Zeus table? And why are those other girls sitting at Hades and Poseidon tables?" Everyone looked over to those tables like they just noticed they were there.

"Because Drew those are their godly parents, I guess now would be a good time to introduce yourselves so please stand up and do so." We stood reluctantly. We looked at each other and Cassidy started "I am Cassidy James Daughter of Poseidon and proud of it!"

"I am Natalya Star Daughter of Zeus and you better not forget it!"

"I am Analeigh Car Daughter of Athena so don't mess with any of us are you'll pay!"

"I am Karilyn Night Daughter of Hades and your worst nightmare!"

_**!*!*!*!Another Time Lapse!*!*!*! **_

After that little scene we finished dinner in silence. After dinner I followed my cabin to our cabin, they decided to cancel the camp fire. Annabeth gave me the bunk under hers. Nobody would meet my eyes as we were getting ready for bed. After lights out I just sat there looking out the window at the moon. I soon got up, went to the bathroom put navy blue jeans a grey t-shirt with tiny owls, and my grey tennis shoes on and went outside, heading for Thalia's Pine

**Karilyn's POV **

After dinner I followed Nico to our cabin. He told me to take any bed so I took the one under the window on the opposite side of the cabin from his. We went to bed in silence. It was darker in the cabin then most but I don't care cause its somehow calmer. I laid there staring out the window at the moon for what felt like an eternity. Till I decided to get up I silently made sure Nico was sleeping, went into the bathroom put black jeans a black t-shirt with tiny silver skulls, and my black combat boots on in the dark then shadow traveled to Thalia's Pine.

**Cassidy's POV**

Me and Percy went back to the cabin with him occasionally asking question's that I ether ignored or answered bluntly he eventually gave up. I took the bed under the window across the room from Percy's. I laid there looking at the moon till I knew Percy was asleep then got up, went to the bathroom put on dark blue skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a wave pattern, and my blue converse on then went outside to Thalia's Pine

**Natalya's POV**

I went with Thalia to the cabin. When we got there I muttered "Same old same old," cause things were exactly the same as when I left minus Thalia's things. "What did you say?" Thalia asked. "Oh, nothing," I replied then we went to bed. I laid on my bed till Thalia fell asleep. Then went to the bathroom, put on dark jeans, a black t-shirt with little lightning bolts, and my electric blue converse on then went to Thalia's Pine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN how'd ya like it? I know they did almost exactly the same thing at the end but oh well…. Now a few things you should know Thalia IS a hunter, she's just there….. Visiting yeah visiting…. And Hero's of Olympus NEVER happens. And when they added cabins they also added bathrooms to all the cabins and beds to some also…. Anyways **

**\/**

**You know you want to :)**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAYS

**Hey People of Fanfiction!**

**I'm sorry but this story is being put on hold**

**for the time being**

**because I have over booked(?) myself**

**I have 5 stories on here**

**1 on wattpad which is the story I'm focusing on right now **

**I will delete this once I upload**

**I'm sorry but this is not the only story I'm putting on hold**

**I will put this on every story I am putting on hold.**

**_No_ this is _not_ up for adoption**

**but if someone wants to Co-write with me I _might_ consider it **

**but if you want to co-write you will have to had read every Percy Jackson book**

**and have at least one Percy fanfic on here.**

**I'm sorry but I have to do it... It will not be on hold for more than 3 months...**

**Goodbye **

**For**

**Now**

**;~/**

**P.S. If you want to read my original story on wattpad there is a link to my wattpad profile on my profile on this site. **

**P.S.S. My original story is called:**

**Averting My Gaze**

**...**

**Bye for real now! **


	7. Once again Not a Chapter Just read plz

**Hi again!**

**I'm taking this story off hold!**

**for 2 reasons**

**1. I never really wanted to put it on hold **

**2. To show a certain reviewer things about the girls **

**Now for... Review Replies! * smirks evilly* **

**I know there were only 3 but 1 review and_ reviewer _I'm not happy with**

**I know they were just saying their opinion but now I'm here to tell you of. :)**

**This is to whomever kcusmomruoy is and this is their review**

Well, hm...

Seriously, who uses preppy? And why cannot you just put Thalia's pine one and say Pine for every other person? Why be repetitive?

And your characters sound a lot like posers with a Mary-sue back story and Mary-sue powers :l

**Lets go in order shall we?**

**1. _I_ use 'preppy' yeah thats right_ me, _and I thought that would be obvious sense I'm the author and I put it. **

**2. And didn't you read the authors note at the end? it said I knew I was being repetitive but still kept it in. And you do know there is most likely more than _one_ pine in the camp. Oh and I _felt _like being **repetitive.****

**3. I have another question for you. Wouldn't _you_ have somewhat 'Mary-sue' powers after over _2000_ _years_ of being on the run from monsters?**

**4. Do you kcusmomruoy know what I'm planing for when the learn their past **_before _**they became immortal? No I don't think so and one of them, I'm not telling who, back **story** will most likely **_shock_** you. **

**Thank you for reading that. And Yes I know it's just their opinion but they no _nothing_ about what I'm planing.**

**And Thank you again DisneyFreak00090, DaughterOfApollo426 for your kind reviews :) They made me smile :)**

**And I'll delete this to when I update next week :)**

**Bye **


End file.
